This invention relates in general to handles with tape wrapping, and more specifically to handles of sports racquets wrapped with grip tape.
Sports racquets, such as used in tennis, often have a portion of the handle wrapped with grip tape to provide a more secure grip for the hand and to cushion shock. Grip tape is typically fastened at the butt end of the handle and wrapped helically up the grip portion of the handle. The grip tape often has an underlayer of adhesive, but the wrapped end is generally additionally secured such that the grip tape can not unwind.
A typical manner of securing the end of the tape is to wind a small strip of adhesive tape over the last wrap of the grip tape. The strip of securing tape is wrapped straight around the handle, that is, perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, so that it is more resistant to being rolled up by forces from the user""s hand during play than the grip tape is.
There are several disadvantages associated with the securing tape. Because it has an exposed end, it is also somewhat prone to being rolled or unraveled, although less so than the grip tape. The adhesive may creep over a long period of time to make a sticky edge around the securing tape that attracts grit and lint. The securing tape is generally not as attractive as grip tape, which typically has a decorative surface. Once securing tape starts to unravel, it is difficult to re-stick it securely and the user must replace it.
Thus, there is a need for a more durable means for securing the end of grip tape to finish the wrap, that is attractive, easy to install, and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention is a finishing collar for securing an end of a piece of grip tape that is wrapped upon a handle, such as of a tennis racquet. The finishing collar is generally a hollow cylinder in shape before it is installed upon the handle. The finishing collar is made of a tough, resilient material, such as a synthetic elastomeric compound. The finishing collar is stretched to pass the hollow cylinder over the handle from the butt end.
A preferred embodiment of the finishing collar includes a locking ring that locks into an existing feature of the handle to prevent sideways (parallel to longitudinal axis of handle) movement of the collar. The locking ring has two broad, thin flanges attached on opposite sides of the ring. The locking ring preferably has a smaller inside circumference than the outside circumference of the part of the handle on which the ring will be seated.
To install the finishing coliar on a wrapped handle, the locking ring is stretched enough that it can pass over the butt end of the handle. The collar is placed just xe2x80x9cabovexe2x80x9d the point at which it will be seated, that is, near the point but slightly toward the head of the racquet. The grip tape is wrapped in typical fashion, with the last turn of tape being wrapped just below the finishing collar. The first flange, extending toward the wrapped tape, is folded or rolled upon itself so that the tape can be wrapped nearly up to the locking ring. The first flange then is unrolled or unfolded such that the first flange covers the last wrap of the tape, including the free end.
The first flange preferably has an inside circumference slightly less than the perimeter of the wrapped handle, so that the flange is in a stretched state after covering the tape. The resilience of the flange causes it to conform closely to the underlying tape and to resist being dislodged accidentally.
The second flange, which extends toward the head of the racquet, is disposed to smooth over any gap or disparity of height between the wrapped grip tape and the unwrapped portion of the handle. The second flange also acts to stabilize the finishing collar and prevent it from being rolled or dislodged.
Because the finishing collar is a closed cylinder, it cannot be unraveled or come loose. It does not include adhesive, so that edge stickiness is not a problem. Because the finishing collar is a unit with a fixed circumference, a logo or other decorative feature may be included on the outer surface of the finishing collar. Attempting to include a logo on adhesive retaining tape is not satisfactory, because the design is likely to be crooked or partially obscured after the piece of tape is wrapped around the free end of the grip tape.
If it is desired to change or re-wrap the grip tape, it is easy to move the finishing collar from the retaining position to release the old grip tape. After wrapping new grip tape, the finishing collar is re-used to retain the free end of the new wrapping, without degradation of the finishing collar""s strength or durability. However, the finishing collar is not typically dislodged accidentally during use of the racquet.
The features and advantages of the invention will be readily understood when the detailed description thereof is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.